The Wind's Secret
by Yuushin Gakkuri
Summary: A mushy romance fanfiction about Rikku and Gippal XDD Just my normal sappy mushy stuff. If you're not a RikkuxGippal fan, I advise not reading. Otherwise, enjoy XDD


FRAAA!!! Once again, I write another sappy romance fanfiction. But, this time it's about GippalxRikku XDDDDD Yes, I am a major fan of this pairing, mainly because it's real and not fan based (I'm anti-fan based relationships.) but also because Gippal and Rikku look so cute together XD This fanfiction really isn't spoiling, so I don't think anyone will have to worry. But I advise not reading it if you're not a fan of GippalxRikku, otherwise, why would you be reading this anyway? Anyways, this is a non-hentai fanfiction, just pure sappy mush Well anyways, enjoy XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Gippal, Rikku, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X-2, or any of the other characters or worlds mentioned in this fanfiction. They are copyright to Square-Enix, their rightful owners. All I own of this fanfiction is my words and my imagination. Do not steal.

--------------------

Rikku entered the Ruins of Home, simply just to reminisce. She'd had a lot of memories here, including one special one that occurred underground 3 years ago. Her first kiss. Rikku crouched down to look at what was left of her home. She dusted off what she thought was a machina, to find a small section of the wall where a young, blonde man gave her her first kiss. It had their initials carved in it, 'R & G' and it had a heart carved around them. She picked it up out of the sand, and blew the dust off of it making a small cloud of smoke fill the air around her. She coughed and fanned the smoke out of her face with her hand. Once the air had cleared and she could freely breathe, she held the piece of broken metal in front of her face. There was some sand within the grooves of it, making it easier to see the initials. She smiled. It was a beautiful memory.

"Well if it isn't Cid's girl." a deep voice said, chuckling afterwards.

Rikku was startled, and dropped the metal into the sand. She turned around to see a familiar face; Gippal. Rikku struggled not to smile at the sight of his face, and stood up.

"I have a name, you know!" she scolded, her hands on her hips and her lips nearly disappearing.

Gippal chuckled, and walked up to the blonde Al Bhed girl. "You know, you're kinda cute when you're mad." he said.

Rikku struggled not to smile, but realizing she was failing, she turned her back to him. "Shut up!" she shouted.

Gippal looked down at the ground and saw the broken piece of the wall where he'd carved their initials 3 years ago. He then looked at Rikku, whose footprints were right next to it. He knew she'd been looking at it.

"So..." he said, kicking the sand around. "What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked, trying to get Rikku to look at him, waving his hand in front of her face, peeking around in front of her, anything he could do to get her to look at him.

Rikku knew what he was doing, and eventually gave in. She turned to look at him, and sighed. "You already know, don't you? I'm sure you haven't forgotten." she said, speaking a little less defensive. She was now speaking in a more soft voice, which was rare for the perky Al Bhed girl.

He looked down at his feet, smiling. "Yeah, I remember. That day when I took you into the underground to get away from your dad. You ended up telling me about your mom, and started to cry." he said, smiling at what had happened next.

Rikku remembered it well, and turned away from Gippal. A small breeze blew towards them, Rikku's golden hair flowing gently to the side.

Gippal walked behind Rikku, and put his hand on her shoulder. "I uh... I didn't tell you this then, Rikku," he began. Rikku was surprised, he actually used her name. She knew he was being sincere.

"But, I love you." he finished. Rikku's eyes lit up, and she began to glow. Those three words... did he really just say them? Or was she imagining things? She looked around at her surroundings, his hand was on her shoulder, and she could feel that this was real. She turned around to him, oblivious.

"What did you say?" she asked, part of her just wanting to know if it was real, and another part of her just wanting to hear it again.

Gippal chuckled, "I said, I love you, Rikku." he teased, gently stroking Rikku's lightly tanned cheek.

Rikku's lips curled into a smile, she was unable to control it. She then found herself speaking unconsciously.

"I love you, too." she confessed. She then thought for a moment. Did those words just come out of her mouth? Gippal was smiling, so she really must've said it.

Before Rikku knew it, Gippal leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Rikku didn't know what was happening. Was this really happening? Rikku then closed her eyes, and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. The wind's gentle breeze accompanied their beautiful moment.

Rikku now knew what Yuna felt two years ago, that night at the spring. It was a wonderful feeling, and she never wanted it to end. But, a few moments later it did end. They gazed into each other's eyes, oblivious to anything but each other.

They were both silent, simply lost in one another. Gippal took Rikku's hand in his, his smile grew wider. Without words, they both walked away, hand in hand. They didn't know where they were going, or where the wind would lead them. But there was one thing they knew for sure, they were in love. And as long as they were together, they could make it anywhere they wanted to go. They'd always kept their memories inside. Their feelings, their thoughts. But now, they knew they didn't have to. The two stopped, and looked at one another, still lost in each other. Their only witness was the wind, and it would forever hold their memories. The two looked behind them, and then faced forward. They were destined to be together, and they knew it. They continued forward, leaving the memories behind, because there were more memories to come. An Al Bhed memory is never forgotten. An Al Bhed destiny, is always fulfilled.


End file.
